Processes for the production of filled food hollow mouldings and processes for the filling of prefabricated hollow mouldings are known. In a first process working takes place with two parallel extrusion strands or lines of different materials and the resulting extrudate is cut after extrusion into small, compact pieces giving food composites having in an outer area a carrier material and in a cavity or several cavities distributed over the carrier material and which in the finished state are open to the outside, a filling material. In another process initially e.g. by extrusion food hollow mouldings are produced, e.g. in the form of small hollow cylinders, which can be closed in an end portion, the hollow moulding subsequently being filled with a filling material and the or each cavity is stripped at its mouth or opening face, so that the filling material is exclusively located within the cavity.
The known processes are disadvantageous in that they either require relatively high apparatus expenditure in order to produce a coextruded product and/or require complicated working steps, such as e.g. the stripping of openings of the hollow mouldings.
The problem of the invention is to provide a less complicated and costly process according to the preamble enabling large quantities to be produced.